Down The Rabbit Hole
by Tootsiepop254
Summary: 17 year old Tammy is returning to Japan to visit her childhood friend after 5 years.  Will what she finds there reawaken memories of her past?
1. Chapter 1

A/N I only wish I owned _Inuyasha!_ R&R please!

_**Chapter 1**_

At nine years old, Tammy Baker was considered very worldly among her peers. Her father, Steven Baker, was a CEO at Walker Enterprises, a major import company. That meant he traveled around the world doing... whatever CEO's did. Tammy wasn't too sure on the specifics, but she did know he was an important man. And that he loved his family so much, he brought them along with him.

Most of the time it was grand fun, traveling the world with her father. She rode an elephant in India when she was 6, had been to China and Europe as well. She loved her wild father dearly. So when he decided to move to Japan, she naturally begged and threw temper tantrums until her mother (with a long-suffering sigh) had agreed that the family would move there and start their new life.

"There won't be that much traveling to do sweetheart," her father informed her. "But it's time that you attend a real school and make some permanent friends." This, she knew, was the reason that she had been allowed to move in the first place. Her mother, Christy Baker, was not the adventurous type, and while she followed along on Steven's business trips and went along on the family adventures, her real purpose for doing so was always to look out for their daughter's welfare and keep the mischievous duo from getting into too much trouble.

But lately her mother had been pestering her father to allow her to enroll Tammy in a school where she could 'socialize and learn to interact with her peers' (Tammy snorted when she heard that).

So off to Japan they went. Nine year old Tammy was excited at this new adventure, her father, planning adventures for them as always, and her mother pensive. Tammy couldn't wait for school to begin so she could share her wealth of information with her new friends.

Having been home schooled since she was three, Tammy knew Japanese (it was important to understand the businessmen that Daddy sometimes had over for dinner. Though she was never allowed to dine with them, she was expected to greet them and exchange pleasantries) and figured school would be a breeze. Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy.

You can pick up on a language in a school or social setting relatively easy. Picking up an entire list of social customs can only be learned once you enter that culture. Having never been in a school setting was shock enough, but being the only blond haired, pale skinned child made her different enough that the other children went out of their way just to make fun of her.

So Tammy began avoiding the other kids, playing by herself on the other side of the playground.

This is where eight year old Kagome Higurashi found her. She convinced a wary Tammy that she was seriously interested in being friends, and that was that.

They were inseparable after that. Either Tammy was at Kagome's house, giggling with her about her grandfather's stories, or they were at Tammy's house, helping her mother plant herbs or make playhouses out of the giant sunflowers in the garden.

Through Kagome's friendship, some of the other children began to accept Tammy, though she was still regarded with interest and disdain for being so different.

Whenever Tammy was over at Kagome's, she was fond of exploring the old shrine, or playing next to the old tree. There was... _something_ about the well that drew her towards the old well-house, a power that both frightened her and intrigued her. Her mother was adamant that she stay away from it, stating that it would be rude of her to trespass on sacred space, and Tammy agreed. Still, it was hard to ignore the pull. She invited Kagome over more, and Kagome was thrilled to go, as it got her away from her annoying baby brother, and the ordeal of her father's death.

It happened at Kagome's eleventh birthday party. They were playing a spirited game of hide and seek, and Tammy was looking for a good hiding spot. She ducked into the well-house , thinking no one would bother to look there. When Ishiko headed towards the old building, Tammy bolted towards the well, intending to hide behind it. She never saw the rock in the dark, and her momentum sent her sailing into the well, instead of around it. She was so panicked she never screamed, just closed her eyes and waited to hit bottom.

It seemed to take forever, and when she did, it was less painful than she imagined it would be. Still, she would have some bruises in the morning. Tilting her head, she spied some old vines that might just hold her weight long enough to climb out. Sure enough, she was able to escape the well with relative ease...

… Into a place that was not where she should be. Where was the house? Everything had vanished, leaving a vast open meadow. Maybe she hit her head harder than she thought? She gave herself a sharp pinch in the side, and gasped at the sting. Add another bruise to the list.

Tammy was never one to thumb her nose up at an adventure, real or not, and there was plenty of exploring to do. She began investigating the flowers in the meadow, working her way towards the forest. There was a tree there that looked a lot like Kagome's Sacred Tree.

She was so engrossed in her adventures that she failed to hear trouble before it had her by her hair. Literally. She had just finished making a ring out of the tiny meadow flowers when she was lifted out of the grass she'd been sitting in by her hair. She gave a painful yelp as she was brought face to face with three dirty, dangerous looking men. Seeing the look on their faces made her realize for the first time that she was a young woman, in an unfamiliar place, all alone.

"And what do we have here?" Asked one of the men. "I don't know. She could be a demon," answered the second man. "Nah," replied the third. "She'd have fought us by now. She's just an oddly colored human girl."

The first man grinned. "Bet she'd fetch a nice price." "You know," replied the third man thoughtfully, "It's been a long time since we seen any women. Itachi, why don't you have her first, since you saw her. Then I'll have her. Muga can have her last." The now-named Itachi nodded, looking at Tammy with anticipation in his eyes. "Sounds fair to me." The second man's eyes widened. "Why do I have to be third Raiden?" he whined. "Because you're weakest and dumbest." came the answer.

Tammy had grown cold with fear while listening to the exchange between the men. In polite society, such things as sex were not discussed with children. Rape was especially taboo. Tammy only had the vaguest idea of what these men were intending, and the full understanding that she did _not_ want them doing it. So she took a deep breath, and let out the loudest scream she could.

The man holding her was so startled that he released his hold on her (she hadn't moved or made a sound since she had been hoisted up) and the instant she felt his hold lift, she was off and running. Unfortunately for Tammy, so were the men when they recovered from their shock.

She had almost made it to the forest line, the men starting to close the gap on her, when she slammed full-force into something fluffy and hard and hit the ground. Dazed, she struggled to her feet, only to see the object she slammed into regarding her with coolly inquisitive eyes. In the next instant she was lifted into the air, his having snatched her arm and moved her behind him too fast for her to understand. "You're in my way." was all he said.

"Hey you! Give us back our prize!" one of the men called out as he pulled to a puffing stop and pulled a sword. Tammy, peaking around her savior, felt a chill up her spine. She didn't want him hurt because of her. That fear increased as the other two drew their swords. Her savior only had one, which he hadn't bothered to pull. His free hand twitched; his other was still gripping her arm, seemingly forgotten for the moment.

"You dare challenge me? Die." The words, spoken in a bored tone, were the only warning that the bandits had. With his free hand, Tammy's guardian did – something (Tammy couldn't see from her vantage point). All she could see was a green light, and the dismembered remains of her three attackers. She felt tears run down her cheeks, and felt his cool eyes on her. "Do not waste your tears on them. They were vermin, intending to cause you pain."

There was something in his voice that gave Tammy strength. She tried to raise her hand to wipe her face, found that she could not. Her mysterious savior still had his hand clamped around it. His eyes followed hers and, seeing that they were still attached, quickly removed his hand. She winced as the blood rushed into her hand. The sting of feeling being returned was replaced by a burning sensation. She looked down to find blood seeping from where he had grabbed her. She hissed as the burning intensified, tears returning to her eyes.

"Poison. Too little to make you ill, but it will hurt for a while." The man began to walk away, to wherever he was going before he saved her life.

"Thank you," she called after him.

"Do not thank me," he replied, "you were in my way."

Alone again, Tammy did the only thing that made sense to her. Blinded by the burning in her arm and the tears in her eyes, she used the last of the adrenaline in her system to bolt for the well and threw herself down it without a second thought. She hit the bottom hard enough to knock her out this time.

That's where they found her later that evening, staring numbly off into space, cradling her broken arm, too tired emotionally and physically to do anything other than cry.

At the hospital, they put a cast on her arm, and cleaned her wounded arm. They gave her medicine for the pain that made her drowsy, and they quietly informed her parents that she had hit her head, and maybe that was what caused her wild hallucinations. They couldn't explain the marks on her arm, however.

Kagome's grandfather boarded up the well, and declared it strictly off-limits.

Tammy, always a bright girl, quickly learned to keep her story to herself, lest people think she was crazy. She closed in on herself, talking only to Kagome about school.

Two weeks later, Tammy's father died in a car crash. At the funeral, Tammy stared at the grave of the funnest, bravest, most intelligent man she had ever known, and she couldn't cry for him. She heard words whisper in the back of her mind: "Do not waste your tears on them, they are nothing but vermin." She hated herself in that moment. She had cried over _vermin_, but could not find a single tear for her own _father_!

Tammy was sent to the hospital once again, this time to the psychiatric ward. It was suggested that she be medicated for her own safety, and her mother decided to take her daughter home to the U.S. Tammy barely had time to say good-bye to Kagome.

In the States, Tammy slowly began to recover herself. She began writing and calling Kagome, who was thrilled her friend was doing better. Distance made the pain of losing her father lessen, and the memory of her strange adventure took on a dream-like quality. Sometimes she began to think it was a dream, until she would see the scars on her arm that never faded, and then she could remember his silky-smooth voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **If you don't review, I don't know what works. I own a cranky dog and a demamding cat that thinks I'm her property. I do not own the Inuyasha crew, but I do own Tammy. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hi mom! I'm back, but I can't stay long, okay?" Kagome huffed as she raced through her house, up the stairs and into her room. In the kitchen, her mother just smiled to herself. She had become accustomed to her eldest child's increasingly bizarre behavior.<p>

"Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi called to the blur that was her daughter on her way out of the house. Kagome slid to a stop just inside the door, and turned to look at her mother.

"Yes mom? Sorry for being so rude, but I really need to get back before Inuyasha comes to drag me back." She smiled brightly at her mother, to let her know everything was alright.

"Oh, well then I'll be quick. You look well. Here are some lunch boxes for your friends. Give Inuyasha a hug for me. Oh, and one last thing," she called as Kagome turned towards the door. "Don't forget you are supposed to stay here for the next two weeks. Tammy is coming to visit, remember?"

Kagome froze. She was barely able to come visit her family and friends for one or two days without Inuyasha constantly dragging her through the well to fight demons and hunt shards. "Uh, mom, I'm not too sure I can do that. You know how Inuyasha is-"

"Now Kagome." Her mother's tone was firm, but still gentle. "You and Tammy have been planning this visit for over a year. Do you really want to cancel?"

Kagome sighed. She really _did_ want to visit with Tammy, and she was no match for her mother's Ultimate Guilt Trip. "Ok mom, but I don't know what Inuyasha will say."

"Say about what?" Kagome shrieked and jumped. Yelling "Sit Boy!" at the top of her lungs, she smirked as the half demon was brought face down into the dirt outside the door. "What the hell was that for woman?" he yelled, pulling himself up and dusting himself off. He gulped and took a step back as he looked at Kagome's angry face. "That," she growled fiercely (she would have died from embarrassment had she known her mother thought she sounded like Inuyasha when she growled), "That was for sneaking up on me! And I'll tell ya something else! I am coming back here for two weeks, and you will NOT bother me!" With that, she muttered another 'sit boy', hugged her mom, and strode off towards the old well, lunch boxes swinging from their strap.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked, sitting himself up.

"Oh, she's just excited about her friend coming to visit." Mrs. Higurashi paused. "Inuyasha, come sit for a moment, please." Leading the way into the kitchen she sat across from the half demon and looked at him seriously. "Kagome's friend Tammy is coming in three days for a visit. While she's here, it would be best if you stayed on the other side of the well. It would be bad if Tammy found out about the passage to the Feudal Era."

Inuyasha's ears perked up. "Why do you say that?" he asked. "Well, you see, Tammy used to live here, until about five years ago. The girls were best friends, and they spent all day everyday playing out here. Tammy was especially interested in the shrine, and the old well house. She used to say that she felt power there."

"Oh, so she's a priestess?"

"I suppose it's possible. I never thought of it that way. You see, Tammy's from another country, so it was hard for her to make friends while she was here. Kids would pick on her because she was different form everyone else."

Inuyasha nodded his understanding. He was familiar with being different. "Okay, I understand all that, but what has that got to do with the well?"

"I'm just getting to that. At Kagome's eleventh birthday party, the children were playing hide and seek, and Tammy hid in the well house. We didn't find her for several hours. She had fallen down the well and broke her arm. At the hospital she kept saying that she had been playing in a meadow, and she saw an angel. She said he was all white, and that he saved her life from bad men. We figured that she had hit her head in the fall. Kagome's grandfather boarded up the well and the incident was never spoken of. Tammy never went near the well house again, and she eventually came to believe that what she saw was a hallucination. However, I wonder if maybe she really did cross into the Feudal Era? There were some scratches on her arms that never healed properly, and couldn't be explained by her fall. In any event, I don't know how she would react if she found out that the well really did go somewhere."

Inuyasha nodded. "Don't worry, I got it. I'll see you later." With that, he jumped up and raced to the well after Kagome.

0o0o0o0

Tammy looked around her bedroom, making sure that she had everything she would need for her trip. Satisfied that her bags held her clothes and all necessary essentials, she began the hunt for her phone. Finally, she found it in her carry-on bag. Flipping it open, she called Kagome, once again thankful for international calling plans.

Kagome's grandfather picked up on the second ring. "Higurashi residence. How may I help you?"

"Hi! It's Tammy. Is Kagome home today?" For the past year or so, Kagome had been unexplainably missing for days at a time. Her grandfather kept making up wild stories and maladies to explain her absence. Tammy wondered briefly if her family knew where she went when she disappeared. There was a silence on the other end, followed by, "Er, no. Kagome had to go to the hospital today to have a skin scraping done for the fungus growing on her -"

"GRANDPA! I'm right here ya know!" There was the sound of a brief struggle, then Kagome came on the line. "Hello? I'm sorry about that." Tammy giggled. She missed Kagome's grandfather (Tammy had no grandparents, and considered Kagome's grandfather as her own), and was eager to see him again.

"Kagome its Tammy. How are you?"

"Tammy! I'm great – no fungus, I promise! Are you ready for your visit? I figured we could have lunch with Yumi and Ayumi?" There was a slight hesitation in Kagome's voice. Tammy had spoken with Yumi and Ayumi occasionally when they were at Kagome's house when she called, but they had never actually met.

"Sure! That sounds great!" Tammy squashed the butterflies in her stomach at the notion of meeting Kagome's new friends.

There was a commotion on Kagome's end of the line, followed by a male voice calling Kagome's name and telling her to hurry up.

"Oh man! Tammy, I have to go. Something came up, but I'll see you in two days, okay?"

"Sure! Can't wait!" Tammy heard a click and the line went dead. She hung up the phone and placed it back in the bag. She wondered who the strange voice belonged to. Was Kagome seeing someone? The only person she heard about was Hojo, whom she remembered as a shy, timid boy. According to Kagome, he was still shy. From what she could hear tonight, the male belonging to this voice was anything but timid. Tammy smiled to herself. She'd see Kagome in less than 48 hours. She missed Japan, and she missed Kagome. After five years away, it seemed almost like coming home. She rubbed her arm absentmindedly, gently feeling the slightly raised scars. The memory of how she got them now seemed quite distant, like a dream that fades with waking.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Here it is. Still kind of boring, but I'm trying to flesh out Tammy a bit. I'm finding it hard to do, and now I understand why there are so many Mary Sue's out there. When we create a character, they come to life a little bit, don't they? And, as our creation (our child, if you will), we don't want them to have to fight TOO hard. Plus its harder to write a character thats not perfect, and keep the ones that aren't ours in their intended personalities. But I digress.

Enjoy the read, please R&R, Coke and Cheetos in the lounge.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

Tammy's eyes snapped open as the plane touched down. She'd slept most of the ten hour flight, more out of the near – desperate desire to rid herself of the annoying person in the next seat, than any real tiredness. Yawning, she sat straight up and looked around. The chatty old lady sitting next to her smiled. Speaking very slowly, she said, "I was worried that you wouldn't wake up in time to get off the plane. Enjoy your stay in Japan."

Tammy smiled and thanked her. Silently she wondered how it was possible to sleep through an airplane landing. If it was, wouldn't one of the disgustingly chipper flight attendants wake her up? They wouldn't just be allowed to stay sleeping on the plane, would she? Then again, this was Japan, and people did things differently. All day people had been treating her like a simpleton. Really, what was so impossible about a young American woman being able to speak Japanese? Granted, it was a little rusty, since she only got to speak it when she was on the phone with Kagome.

Once she was off the plane (with a sigh of relief and a cheerful farewell wave to her unwanted traveling companion), she turned her attention towards navigating the busy airport and finding her luggage.

She had just grabbed her second and last bag when she heard her name being shouted and was attacked from behind. Dropping her bags, she whirled around and returned her friend's embrace. Soon she was engulfed in hugs from Kagome's mom, grandfather, and even Souta (Tammy was amazed at how much he'd grown – he'd only been a toddler the last time she'd seen him) gave her a shy, embarrassed hug before struggling to pick up one of Tammy's huge bags. The bag was almost bigger than he was! Ignoring Tammy's protestations, he maneuvered the cumbersome bag towards the exit, helped by Mrs. Higurashi, who had grabbed Tammy's other bag. Kagome latched onto Tammy's carry-on.

As they all walked out of the airport to find the car, Tammy felt her eyes prickle with tears. She hung back a few steps, still part of the group, but out of direct sight, to hide her tears. It had been a long time since she'd felt such a strong family bond. She and Christy had not been able to get close as mother and daughter. The family ties that had been strained when Tammy had 'lost her mind' (as Christy called it) had been severed by her father's death. Hurt and loss had been replaced with anger and resentment as her mother had tried to remove herself, and her daughter by default, from anything having to do with Japan. As soon as they had moved to California, Japanese was forbidden to be spoken. Christy did her best to force her daughter, still reeling from the shock of her father's death, and recovering from the trauma that landed her in the hospital, to behave as she thought a proper young lady should. She even forbade Tammy to write Kagome, hoping to force her to make new friends.

After Tammy snuck in a phone call to Kagome that resulted in a two thousand dollar phone bill, the ban on letter writing was lifted.

Tammy's failure to fit in upset Christy, and she took it as a personal insult. "You're acting just like your father!" Christy exclaimed once after she'd caught Tammy misbehaving. They had even fought about Tammy taking this trip as well. Tammy had threatened to wait until she was 18 in just a few months and never come back. Besides, she added, she had worked hard at her job at the riding stable for two years to save up the money herself, and she'd worked extra hard to get straight A's, so she deserved this trip. What was Christy so worried about anyway? She had Russel to keep her company these days anyways. Russel, Christy's new husband, had interceded on Tammy's behalf, stating that the trip might do the both of them some good. Tammy would never call him dad, but she was grateful for his being able to control her mother.

Forcing herself back to the present, she realized that they had reached the car. It was crowded with five people, and Tammy found herself squashed between Souta and Kagome, answering endless questions about America and her life there, her school and her friends. Souta was especially interested in her horse, while Kagome was more curious about her job at the barn. The questions helped distract from the growing uneasiness she felt as they got closer to the family home. As they reached the house, the uneasiness blossomed into full-blown panic as she caught sight of the well-house. Ruthlessly, Tammy forced it to the very back of her mind, forcing herself to be calm.

Dinner was a pleasant affair, with Mrs. Higurashi making what was possibly the best meal Tammy had ever had. After dinner, the two girls went up to Kagome's room and Tammy helped Kagome with her english homework. They worked on spelling and punctuation, and began planning the next day, speaking english. That night, as she lay on the floor of Kagome's room (Kagome had offered to share the big bed, but Tammy stated that she needed the floor after sleeping on the plane), she dreamed she was being dragged down the well, her father calling out for her to come back to him.

OoOoO

The next day passed in a blur. Tammy got along with Kagome's friends, and they had a blast at the mall, shopping and checking out boys. "So what's the deal?" She asked her friend as they were browsing a clothes rack. "Are you going to go out with this Hojo guy or what?"

As Kagome blushed, Yumi filled Tammy in. "She should right? Hojo is handsome, and smart, and really good at sports. He's always asking about Kagome when she's not in school, and they would make such a cute couple!" Yumi was gazing off into space and Tammy could swear she saw actual stars in her eyes. What a romantic.

"Yes, but Kagome is more interested in spending time with this Inuyasha guy." Ayami replied.

"Who's Inuyasha?" Tammy asked.

"He's this really bad guy that Kagome likes. He beats people up and bosses her around a lot." Ayami said. "I told her she could do way better that that – like Hojo – but she wants what she wants, I guess."

"He beats people up?" Tammy asked. She was no longer smiling. In fact, her face had gone completely blank. "Has he ever mistreated you, Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head and regarded old friend. She had always been protective, and now there was a wary watchfulness in her eyes that spelled trouble for whoever tried to hurt her friends. "Eh, its not like that. He's really protective, he's just loud and annoying. And its not even like that! We're just friends! So, how's Ricky?" Ricky, Tammy's boyfriend, had made it a point to begin learning Japanese, hoping to come with Tammy to Japan one day, knowing Tammy loved the country. He had even, occasionally, spoken with Kagome to help his understanding of the language.

"He'd doing well. Sad that he couldn't come on this trip. He says to say 'hi, Short Stuff'.' He's working hard to save some money so we can move in together, and next time I come, maybe he can come too."

"Oh!" Yumi exclaimed. "Are you two getting married?"

"Eventually. Maybe. I'm not in a hurry."

The four girls laughed and joked all day, and that evening they stayed the night at Kagome's, helping Tammy make dinner. The next morning after the girls left Tammy and Kagome helped clean the house and shrine with Kagome's grandfather. That night after dinner, Tammy helped Souta look for the cat, finally spotting her going into the well-house. Steeling herself, she stepped inside and grabbed the cat. She stared at the old well in the gloom. She was sure Grandfather had boarded it up, yet it was open now. It's just a well, she told herself. Still, the hairs on the hack of her neck and her arms stood straight up. Hurrying out of the well-house, she called to Souta and headed to the house.

Later that night, she had trouble getting to sleep. She was laying there, trying to force herself to sleep, when she heard Kagome's window slide open. Forcing herself to remain relaxed, as if she were asleep, she listened intently.

Someone was in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews: <strong>

**Kuroneko388 & 01Shadow Angel: **Thank you. I will try my best to update once a week.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Please enjoy! I am working on the next chapter now. Hope you enjoy! R&R - Reviews fuel writers!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

Soft footsteps alerted Tammy to the fact that the intruder was headed towards the bed that stood between the window and where the teen lay frozen. Tammy's mind raced as she thought about what she should do. Screaming was the fastest way to bring help, but what if the intruder were armed? He could hurt Kagome. Besides, who would rush to their aid? An old man, a young boy and a sweet, gentle woman? Screaming was out.

She could attack the intruder herself. Tammy was no lightweight, and was known as quite the brawler back in California. Plus, she had the bonus of being out of sight, so it would come as a surprise. Then again, if he were armed, Kagome could be seriously hurt.

She would wait to see what happened. Besides, what if this were Kagome's bad boy? She would get into a lot of trouble if Tammy brought her family running in panic in the middle of the night only to find her boyfriend had snuck in.

In the few seconds it took Tammy to reach this decision, the intruder had reached the bed. Tammy held her breath, waiting to see what happened. If she were wrong, and this were an unwelcome intruder, she would yell to alert the house and launch herself over the bed.

"Kagome! Wake up!" The intruder whispered urgently. So Tammy had been right – this was the bad boy. Kagome grunted and sat up, with a confused, "Inuyasha?"

"Ssh! Be quiet or you'll wake your friend!"

"Inu- Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sleepily. "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here." The statement held a touch of anger towards the end. She continued, "I told you not to come here for two weeks!" Kagome definitely sounded angry now. Tammy wondered how often the the boy had violated Kagome's wish for space. One time too many, it sounded like. Tammy smiled to herself. She had worried about her friend being with this guy after hearing Ayumi describe him yesterday, but it was clear from Kagome's tone, muted though it was, that the girl wasn't afraid to give the boy a piece of her mind when it was needed. Good for her.

"Will you shut up before you wake Whats-Her-Name? We need to get going. It's important and you'll be back before she wakes up. If we leave _now_." There was a pause as Kagome threw back the covers and grabbed her shoes. Wherever they were going, it appeared that Kagome was going in her pajamas. "Why not bring her? She may be able to help, if she's a priestess too."

Huh? Tammy's ears perked straight up. What was this now?

"Inuyasha, she can't know about the well. I know you think we should tell her, but it's a bad idea. Now, was there an emergency we needed to get to or are we going to sit here arguing about whether or not we should tell Tammy about what happened to her? And we don't know if she's a priestess, or even if she could pass through the well again anyway."

"Kaede could tell -"

"Enough! Let's go!" The boy sighed at the steel in Kagome's voice, but didn't argue further. Light footsteps headed to the window, accompanied by the heavier ones of Kagome. Tammy cautiously sat up, peeking over the bed, just in time to see Kagome's head vanish out the window.

Tammy rushed to the window to see the two figures cross the yard in the moonlight. Her heart stuttered as they entered the well-house.

Her mind was jumbled with questions. What were they talking about? Who was a priestess? And what the freak did they mean about the well? What were they doing in the well-house? Her first thought was that they had known that she was awake , and that this was a joke. Tammy immediately dismissed the thought. Kagome was not a cruel person.

She stared at the well-house for several minutes before rushing to throw on some clothes and quietly heading down the stairs and out the front door. Once outside, she dashed towards the well-house, the near-full moon giving her excellent vision to clear the obstacles she might have otherwise tripped over. She hoped she wasn't interrupting any 'private time' between Kagome and her man.

The well-house was empty. Tammy couldn't believe it. She had only been out of sight of the building for a moment.

"Hello?" She called. And if her voice shook, well, there were some _very_ strange things going on right now. Cautiously, she approached the gaping blackness that was the well. Of course the moonlight didn't extend so far into the building. Tammy sighed. She felt around the well, eventually finding a ladder. She frowned. Why would there be the need for a ladder in an abandoned well? There certainly hadn't been one five years ago.

_'... if she could pass through the well again anyway...' _Tammy touched the ladder again. Well, at least she would be able to climb out again, if she didn't break her leg.

Kagome and her mysterious adventure were completely forgotten as Tammy swung herself over the edge of the well. She had her own mystery to solve, one that was five years in the making. Sending up a silent prayer that she didn't break any bones, she pushed off the edge and dropped into the well.

There was a curious feeling of falling _up_, almost as if she were being dragged up by her feet. She hit the ground fairly gently, and looked up. And saw the night sky! Her heart racing like a hummingbird's, Tammy reached for the ladder, only to find it wasn't there. Feeling the way carefully, she slowly climbed up and out of the well.

The meadow hadn't changed much, Recalling the dangers of being out in the open, Tammy hastily made for the treeline. The : moon was the same moon she'd been seen at Kagome's, and she crossed the clearing quickly.

Crap! Kagome! Tammy had completely forgotten about her friend in her excitement of finding the meadow. That excitement quickly turned to concern about her friend being out here at night, as it wasn't the safest place – Tammy's own experience had taught her that. Concern turned to hurt, then anger and finally fury as she realized Kagome had known Tammy hadn't gone crazy or had a breakdown after the trauma of falling down the well. She'd known, and hadn't said a word! Hadn't even planned to say anything!

Digging in her pockets, Tammy found a receipt and the pen she always carried. Quickly scribbling a note, Tammy set it on under a rock on the lip of the well so it wouldn't blow away.

Then she stalked off into the night.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ch 3 Reviews<em>**:****

_**Snow Kyubbi:**_ It's an adventure writing this fic. The first time I've ever fleshed out an OC before, and it's quite difficult. It's also hard to remember the drama of being a teenage girl. Luckily, I can use my two teen cousins as an example. ;)

_**Kuroneko388: **_Right now Kagome doesn't know that Tammy is involved, as of yet, since she was supposed to be asleep. As for Inuyasha, I have a specific role in mind for him, so I hope that she doesn't hurt him too bad. Besides, it wasn't his fault. You'll see why.

_**Oyaji Murakami**_**:** LOL! Nice to meet you! Glad you're enjoying the story so far. I hope I keep your interest until the bitter end. ;}

** ~T**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **This is a short chapter. I already have the next one written (also short), and am typing that one up as well as writing the 7th chapter. I'm supposed to have the entire weekend off (a rare treat), and I plan to devote most of it to some serious writing. There are many different ways this story could go. If it continues the way its going in my head, it may be a lengthly story. Long or short - what do you think? Let me know when you review! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

"Whew! That was a close one!" Inuyasha said, rolling his shoulder to work out a knot. "That demon was tougher than it looked."

Kagome looked at the village, now mostly in ruins. Animals and humans alike lay dead and dying, buildings lay in piles of debris, casualties of the battle with the demon. Village people – the survivors – had already begun the long process of cleanup and tending to the to the injured. The teenager sighed and started toward the healing hut. Her knowledge of healing was minimal, but she was learning from Kaede, little by little. Inuyasha grabbed her arm. "Where are you going? You need to get home before your friend realizes you're gone."

Kagome looked down. "I know," she replied. "But I can't just leave. These people need me. I can help out for a little longer." She gently removed Inuyasha's hand and resumed her trek to the hut. '_Besides,'_ she thought, _'If I leave now it would feel like running away.'_

Inuyasha watched the girl go. She'd done a lot of growing up in the time they'd spent together. She was confident and possessed an inner strength that continued to amaze him. The brash half demon envied her. Everywhere they went, she made a positive impact on someone. Grabbing a chunk of demon and throwing it in the fire that had been built to dispose of it, Inuyasha thought that they all needed more people like her. Not that he would ever tell _her_ that, of course.

OoOoO

The sun was rising by the time the left the village. They'd done everything they could, Kagome and Miroku working in the hut until they had been forced out by the village's healers, who insisted there was nothing more to do for the patients. Inuyasha had helped gather the remains the demon together for the villagers to dispose of. Even Shippo had help carried smaller pieces of the demon to the fire. After Inuyasha spotted the boy sleeping next to the fire, he'd grabbed him and handed him to Miroku with orders for the two of them to go to sleep. He'd then grabbed Kagome and headed off to the well.

Kagome had tried to struggle; but she was asleep before they were out of the village. He understood why she was so frantic to help.

Sango was in the healing hut. She had been seriously injured in the battle, and the weren't sure if she would be alright.

Inuyasha was so lost in thought that he almost missed the note. He had almost jumped in the well, when the little slip caught his attention. He felt a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomache when he felt the slick, white paper between his fingers. It was definitely from Kagome's time.

Gently lowering Kagome onto the grass at the base of the well, Inuyasha sniffed the well. Yep. There was the smell of a strange human on top of the scent of him and Kagome. He followed the scent to the treeline, akways keeping the slumbering girl in sight.

The breeze shifted and he caught the lingering odor of demon. The new scent ran parallel to the one he was following. Inuyasha looked back at the sleeping girl, then back to the forest.

"Awe, hell. Kagome's going to kill me." He could already feel his body begin to throb in anticipation of her wrath. With a defeated sigh, he went to wake up his friend and tormentor. They had to find her friend before the demon did.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews: <strong>

_**Kuroneko388: **_Glad you still love it. With the noise of his running, Inuyasha probably wouldn't have heard her unless he was listening for her – which he wasn't. They were already through the well before Tammy left the house and well on their way when she came through the well.

As for Tammy forgiving her, we'll have to see how that goes. But the  
>hanyou is in trouble anyway. You'll find out later why.<p>

_**Oyaji Murakami: **_Glad you like it! I will try to keep your attention!

_**Snow Kyubbi: **_Unfortunately Tammy doesn't know about demons yet. Very soon though. XD


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **_It's time again - you get another update so soon since this one and the last one are unreasonably short. Enjoy, and R&R!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6<strong>_

It was dark. The light from the nearly full moon was almost completely blocked by the branches above her. Tammy had been walking for a couple of hours before she noticed the rustling in the bushes behind and slightly to the left of her.

Crap.

Was she being followed? Was she being hunted? Was her stalker a human or an animal? Tammy's mind began to race, images from every horror movie she'd ever seen rushing through her head. Tammy took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down. Panic wasn't going to help her out here. Where the hell was _here_, anyway?

"Only one way to find out, dummy," she muttered to herself, starting forward again. "I have to find someone and ask them." She paused, looking behind her. "Hey!" she called out to her unknown traveling companion. "I don't suppose you'd care to tell me where I am?" The rustling stopped. No answer followed. After a moment, Tammy started forward once again. "Figures." She was paying attention now, and she heard when her follower began moving again. Her hand gripped the knife in her pocket. It wasn't much protection, but it was infinitely better than nothing. Ricky taught her how to use it in a fight, and she really, really felt like a fight. Preferably with the bitch who had deceived her for five long years.

No. The thought of hitting the gentle Kagome felt wrong. However, she definitely had some things to say to her former friend. Maybe Kagome's bad boy would interfere, and she could fight _him._ The thought made her smile. She was still pissed and wanted to fight someone. It seemed her mystery companion wasn't ready to oblige her just yet, if at all.

As the night gave way to the dawn, Tammy realized she was exhausted. And lost. Being lost didn't really bother her – it just added to the thrill of the adventure. The real problem was, where was she going to sleep? She knew her 'friend' was still there, and she didn't know his intentions. Sleeping unprotected on the ground was out, so...

Her gaze drifted up the trunk of the tree she was resting against. Damn. She hadn't climbed a tree in years. There was a split in the tree that would be an idea starting point, high enough that it would be a challenge for a predator (two legged or four) to get up in easily. Tammy backed up, ran a few steps and hurled herself into the tree, clamoring into the split, and from there navigating her way into the fattest, highest branch she could reach. Looking down, she figured she'd be pretty well hidden from below, if no one looked too closely.

Assuming she didn't fall out of the damned tree in her sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Responses: <em>**

_**Kuroneko388: **_I haven't decided if Sango will be O.K. yet or not, so I don't really know. As far as the demon, _dun-dun-dun!_

_**Oyaji Murakami: **_Tell me you can't see Kagomi 'sitting' Inuyasha into a 20-ft deep hole!

_**Snow Kyubbi: **_Sorry – no sexy Sesshy yet. Soon, I think. As far as Tammy goes, she doesn't realize there are demons about, since she's never (knowingly) encountered one before.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **_Sesshy next chapter!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7<strong>_

Inuyasha fidgeted. He was anxious to get moving, though he didn't dare mention it to Kagome. His body was still sore from the punishment this morning, though she wasn't nearly as mad as as he'd thought she'd be. Sango's injuries had her too worried to get too mad.

_**-That Morning- **_

_Kagome stirred, and forced herself to sit up. The grass had stained her hands, and mixed with the dried blood on her clothes. She sighed. Another outfit destroyed. Maybe she should be like Tammy and wear old ratty jeans. Tammy! Kagome lurched to her feet. She was supposed to be home! Judging by the sun, it was only a few hours after sunup, so her friend would still be dead to the world for a few hours yet. She headed for the well a few yards away. Maybe she could make some excuse as to why she needed to be away for a few days. She couldn't just abandon Sango._

_"Kagome." She turned to face Inuyasha. He slumped, cross-legged on the ground, resting against his sword. He looked up at her out of weary eyes, ears flattened._

_"Oh no! Not Sango?" Her heart skipped. _

_"Sango's fine. Or, she was when we left," he replied. "Listen, Kagome, there's something you need to know..."_

_Kagome regarded his expression carefully. It wasn't one of sadness, but the guilty expression he had when he knew that he'd screwed up and she was going to be mad at him. The look that made her want to smack him with a rolled up newspaper. "What is it Inuyasha?" _

_Slowly, Inuyasha pulled something out from his pockets and handed it to her. The expression on her face turned from one of caution to one of horror as she looked down at the receipt paper, Tammy's familiar scrawl on the back:_

_'It would have been nice to know that not _

_everyone thought I was crazy._

_LIAR.'_

_"Kagome, I -"_

_"Sit! Sit! Sit, sit, sit!"_

_As the battered half demon lay there unconscious, Kagome thought hard. She jumped through the well and raced into her house. Grabbing the notepad her mom kept by the phone, she scribbled a quick note:_

_'Mom,_

_Tammy and I are gone for a couple days. Don't worry. Love you!_

_Kagome'_

_Then she raced back through the well and over to where Inuyasha was struggling to get up. "Don't just lay there, get up already!" She yelled._

_I'm trying! Just shut up!" Inuyasha pushed himself up. "I can smell her scent. We can find her quickly."_

_"In a bit. She'll need some time to get over being mad at me." That was the understatement of the decade, Kagome thought. "Right now let's go check on Sango."_

_**-fin-**_

Inuyasha never told Inuyasha about the demon's scent because he hadn't wanted to worry her. That, and the fact that he didn't think he could handle being 'sat' anymore that day. Plus, he was worried about the demon slayer as well.

Sango had not woken up yet. The healers had stopped most of the bleeding, but they were worried about the damage to her back caused by the creature's claws. If infection didn't set in and she recovered, it was possible that the independent woman would never walk again.

Miroku was kneeling by her head, praying as hard as he could. His eyes were red with from crying. Shippo held one hand, and Kagome the other. She had mentioned possibly trying to bring Sango through the well to her time, since the medical technology was so much more advanced. The healers informed her that it was too risky, that even the short trip to the healing hut was might have caused some damage. Reluctantly she'd agreed. It just wasn't fair that Kagome had access to equipment that could save her friend's life, and might instead be forced to watch her friend die without it. She'd never felt so helpless in her life!

She felt tears roll down her cheeks, and stood up. To the unconscious woman, she said, "I'll be back in a bit. I have to find someone, then I'll come right back."

Inuyasha followed her out of the hut and waited for her to take her customary place on his back, then raced off to pick up Kagome's friend's scent. "Hey, what's her name, anyway?" he asked.

"Tammy," he tried it out. "Huh. Sounds strange."

Kagome giggled. "She's pretty strange too, I guess."

At the well, Inuyasha picked up Tammy's scent heading into the forest. The demon mirrored her path. The farther into the forest they got, the more anxious he became.

"Wow, she got pretty far," Kagome commented. "She must have crossed over shortly after we did." Inuyasha didn't reply. He'd caught a scent that filled him with dread. He slowed, then stopped completely. Kagome gasped.

The trees around them were marked with signs of battle, and splashed with blood. Bodies of demons littered the ground. Some of the blood was Tammy's, but the girl was nowhere to be found. The breeze shifted, and a new scent was added to the mix.

"Sesshoumaru," he growled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews:<em>**

****_**Kuroneko388: **_Oh the suspense!

_**Oyaji Murakami: **_I'm loving your suspense! Kagome really is lucky she has a willing ½ demon to take her frustrations out on.

_**Snow Kyubbi: **_Ha. I used to live in the trees when I was younger. Never slept in one, but I'd climb high enough that no one would be able to see me and sit there all day, reading. We had a pine tree so I'd be covered in sap... Fell out once too. Hurt like hell.

_**Igor Lollipop**_**: ******Thank you for taking the time to review several chapters! I'm paranoid about Tammy turning into a Mary Sue when I'm not looking. I actually spent a lot of time trying to figure out how to make a non-Japanese girl familiar with Japan and give her a reason to go down the well in the first place... even before the story was born lol. I like Sango too. Unfortunately, I hate when they fight, get hurt, and are miraculously OK the next day (and yes, I know its just a cartoon). I still haven't made up my mind how her situation is going to turn out.

As for Tammy, she's a lot like I was when I was that age – and still am, really, since I decided I wasn't ever growing up. Except she's a little smarter than I.

_**Immortal-lover14: **_Oh he'll make an appearance soon – I promise you. And he'll be remarkable, as befitting a demon of his stature.


End file.
